An Orphan's Journey
by OOT Obssessed
Summary: A literary version of the Ocarina of Time and what would be going on in Link's head if he had a negative sense of humor.


**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

The Great Deku Tree stood proud and tall in a little grove in the Kokiri Forest. A small fairy floated in front of him and awaited the task he would be assigning her patiently.

"Long have I served as the guardian spirit… I am known as the Deku Tree… The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However there is one boy who does not have a fairy."

A small boy lay in his bed asleep. He shivers and rolls over onto his other side. He is having a nightmare…

The sky is clouded and dark, rain is falling hard.

The boy looks around him, unfamiliar with what lay around him. He turns to see a great wall with a wooden drawbridge that is pulled up, leaving him unable to cross the moat.

It must be the Castle Town of Hyrule.

The chains holding the drawbridge begin to lower the bridge down.

The boy is confused, what could be happening?

A horse with two women fly past on a horse. One of the women is a young girl in a white and purple dress, the other looks to be a warrior, protecting the child. The young girl looks back at the boy.

The boy doesn't understand the look; he didn't recall ever having met the girl.

The horse is out of sight now, and Link turns back to the bridge, hearing horse hoof beats again. A black horse with a man with green skin and red hair stops at the end of the bridge and rears back.

The hatred swells in the boys throat, thought he doesn't know why.

The strange man was staring off in the direction of the other horse's hoof prints. After gazing into the midnight darkness, he looked down at the boy as if just noticing his presence. His eyes widened. The man pointed one grubby finger at him.

All the boy could do was look at the man, wondering what this stranger could possibly have to do with him.

Then, a bolt of cold lightning knocked the boy to the ground as he screamed in terror.

"Navi… Navi where art thou? Come hither…" The Deku Tree said.

Navi the fairy moved forward to stand (or rather, float) before the Great Deku Tree.

"Oh Navi the fairy… Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree… Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm… Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule… For so long, the Kokiri Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world… But, before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing… It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey… The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth… Navi, go now! Find out young friend and guide him to me… I do not have much time left. Fly, Navi, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!"

Navi took the hint and went to find the only boy in the forest without a fairy… Link.

LINK'S POV:

My nightmare had passed and I was now having a pleasant dream about being with my mother. Of course, it made me sad that I didn't know what she looked like. Every night, my dream mother changed appearance. Sometimes she had my hair color, sometimes my eyes, sometimes the same smile. But somehow, I always knew it was my mother.

"Hello, Link?" I heard somewhere behind me.

I would just ignore it, it was probably just my subconscious playing tricks on me anyway.

"Wake up! The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you! Link, get up!"

Right, the Great Deku Tree wanted to see ME? Now I knew I was still dreaming.

I rolled over and faced the wall.

"HEY!"

Geez, that voice was annoying.

"C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?"

Lazy? I wasn't lazy! I just hadn't gotten peaceful sleep in a long time and I was trying to catch up.

I would show that stupid little voice. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, stretching afterwards and making a weird sound in my throat.

There was a twinkly little bit of fluff floating in front of my bed.

I scooted off my bed and stared in wonder at the fairy.

"You finally woke up!" she said. At least I think it was a girl… "I'm Navi the fairy!"

Yep, definitely a girl.

"The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you! The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let get going right now!"

Why was she so perky?

I just nodded and walked around the only room in my house (its in a tree, how fancy), stepping onto a platform easily accessed by a ladder. Just as I walked out, my friend Saria ran up.

"Yahoo!"

What? How did that even make sense?

"Hi Link!" she waved.

I climbed slowly down the ladder, still groggy from sleep. I walked up to Saria, hoping our conversation would be short.

I was curious as to what the Deku Tree wanted from me. I didn't even have a fairy, why would he summon me?

"Wow! A fairy! FINALLY a fairy came to you, Link!"

Yeah, rub it in. I thought you were supposed to be my best friend.

"Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you!"

Was it National Perk Day or something?

"Now, you're a true Kokiri, Link! Is it true? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you? Its quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree! I'll wait for you here. Get going! Go see the Great Deku Tree!"

I walked further on and came to a well-worn path where many Kokiri passed. I was about to go on to see the Great Deku Tree, then I realized Mido was guarding the entrance to the Deku Tree's grove.

He would give me trouble. He always said if you go in to the grove, you must be equipped with a sword and a shield. If anyone else had urgent business with the Great Deku Tree, he would let them go without hassling them. But he hated me for reasons I didn't know. Probably jealous of my amazing looks.

I turned to the left and walked up to a maze made out of fences.

At the wall of the forest, there was a small, square-shaped hole that we Kokiris built. I knew what was inside. The Kokiri Sword.

I crawled through the hole, ignoring the retard doing flips and came to another maze, but this one was smaller and made out of earth.

There was a large boulder rolling around the passages of the maze, guarding the sword.

I knew how to get to it. I could hear the boulder rolling and timed my running perfectly. Within seconds, I was standing before the chest that contained the sword.

I lifted the lid and pulled the Kokiri Sword out.

Now all I had to do was buy a shield from the shop on the other side of the village.

Great. More walking.


End file.
